A Risky Game
by Giang Tien the Fairy Poinciana
Summary: Logic runs the world, or our world to be exact. But how in the world do monsters and guys who can summon lightnin- AND OH MY GOD HE PULLED A HAMMER FROM HIS TOOLBELT. My friend can freaking summon freak windstorms, and I have freaking magical powers. Okay, why am I even explaining this to you? All I know is I must've eaten some weird things earlier. Wait...is that a griffin?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEROH THAR! This is Giang Tien, doing a collab fic with Creativity's Wing! I do not completely own the story, Creativity and I do, and we most defnitely don't own ANY part of Percy Jackson!**

The smell of coffee was slightly comforting as Jane groaned in irritation, placing her head onto the café table. She was usually worried some about germs, but she felt more rebellious than she usually did. Her friend beside her tapped at the book on her lap, her fingers shifting their positions a few times. Her friend's long coffee brown hair fell over her face, obscuring her expression.

Jane pulled her soiled tissue out of her shorts pocket and blew her nose ferociously. Her eyes watered, and her nose itched. Why couldn't she have been allergic to something else? Stupid allergies! Ruining a perfectly fine and wonderful day and her new blue t-shirt with snot. Gross.

As the sun beat down above them, Kiraa's 'necklace' glinted. It really was a pretty green rock, that greatly resembled a faceted heart, she'd found on the beach when she little. She had brown-and-white macrame holding the stone in its woven setting and two strings each circled around each side of her neck. The macrame was cleverly so as the weaving split into two so Kiraa could jam the tapering part of the stone into the hole it made and the rest of the macrame meet at the top stone.

The two friends, both Asian, were seated on the outside patio/deck of the small café shop, and were overlooking Kiraa's neighborhood and the Pacific Ocean.

From the sea, the wind carried the pungent odor of salt and sand, the cries of gulls in the distance. The small city of Rancho Verdes was situated on a peninsula in southern California. Below the raised deck of the shop, cars whizzed by on the busy street, and pedestrians crossed the road frantically.

There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and the sun blazed far above them, being noon-high. Girls their age or older chatted merrily at their tables, boys of all ages stumbled around, playing some strange game, toddlers frolicked around the dark black couches, and adults sat quietly next to the fire pit, staring absentmindedly off into the cloudy horizon.

The sunlight hit the water of the ocean, creating a picture-esque type of scene. Light dancing off the water, sailboats drifting amid the great body of water, gulls sailing through the sky, and people's laughter wafting in the air.

Kiraa's neighborhood was dreamy, with freshly whitewashed large Spanish tile houses, and lush backyards. They were all on a tall cliff overlooking a rocky beach, and turbulent waters. On some sunsets, you could see dolphins gleefully frolicking in the dazzling water. Some backyards, like Kiraa's, held dogs and pets. Many had plants of all sorts; fruiting plants, exotic flowers, and regal trees.

The famous Point Jose Lighthouse stood tall and regal at the tip of the bluffs, its white and red striped design noticeable. Hordes of tourists crowded the City History Museum, which was part of a small nature preserve with a few trails.

With a wistful sigh, Jane glanced enviously at the younger Vietnamese girl who was not sneezing, coughing, choking, or showing any signs of discomfort. In fact, the girl looked like she was enjoying her novel, occasionally emitting a rather raucous string of mumbling, probably for the other's ignorance.

Stupid karma.

Jane's short hair tickled her nose. A soft sea breeze swept through the place, though warm and flaunting, she felt a perceptible chill. She sneezed, and her brown eyes squinted in attempt to keep them open. It was a beautiful day, but the girls were bored of sitting and reading. They wanted to hike or something, anything! Just to get out of their seats and move around.

Both of their eyes were drooping in boredom, and the dull look in her friend, Kiraa's large coffee colored eyes showed the bored thoughts swirling about her head.

"Ugh. Stupid allergies," Jane hissed weakly. She could hear her snigger on the other side of the metal table, and she glared. Okay, enough of that. Placing her hand to her head, she groaned. She'd left her allergy medicine at home like the idiot she was, and now she paid the price. Maybe coffee would do the trick, but then again it might trigger something and make everything far worse.

"Oh shush."

"Make me," Kiraa replied smarmily, brown and green glasses sliding down her nose.

"Eurg! Forget it!" Jane grumbled, flicking her hand towards her. The little vermin (who was unfortunately her best friend) giggled and her eyes returned to her book.

Rifling through her backpack, she searched for her wallet, carelessly tossing around the bills. In her backpack, which she'd lugged from school to Kiraa's house, was all her books. Textbooks, sketchbooks, and reading books. All her necessities. Her fingers brushed over her thick novel of Greek mythology. She was tempted to pick up her beloved book, but these days, she really didn't have time. Both of them had started seventh grade a few months ago.

With the pile up of homework and extracurricular activities, neither had time to simply sit down and indulge in imagination and anything remotely fun. And if they did had time, they most often went to sleep.

With a quite decision, she swept up the book in one arm, and continued to rummage through her wallet.

The worn, navy blue cover of her book depicted a man on a Pegasus, sword raised in triumph. It had thing, shiny gold sheets stitched onto the edges of the book cover and binding that shimmered in the light of the hot summer sun.

Hundred dollar bill, ten dollar bill, five dollar, book receipt…wait a minute. Finally she found that stubborn thing.

Five dollars in hand, she shoved her chair back, earning her a startled look from Kyraa. She marched to the glass door to the inside café, and shoved the door open with the hand her crumpled bill was clutched. She slammed the door behind her, and marched with an air of finality to the cash register.

The waitress was counting bills, curly brown tresses up in an elegant bun. She was rather pretty, with gentle features and freckles.

"I'd like a vanilla latte," she said firmly, slamming the money down on the black granite counter.

"Will that be all, m'am?" the lady said happily. Though her allergy was dulling her senses, she could feel a faint metallic sound marring the tone. It wasn't really unpleasant; it was melodic, almost lilting. Weird. Not just that…. her eyes… they just seemed to glow a blood red, and Jane could've sworn she saw the lady's irises shifting from hazel to blood red, with a hint of malice.

"Um, no. That's it," she ended. She smiled a bit awkwardly, but she felt this slimy feeling across her back. There was a feeling that she couldn't place, but all she knew that something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

"No, is there anything else?" the lady spoke. Her voice was becoming harsher, and harsher, and the planes of her face started the curve upward. Now her voice sounded like metal grating against stone.

"No, no, there's nothing," she tried to answer. She was struggling to keep a level tone of voice. Jane could feel her heart convulse. I want to leave, now. What's happening? She has red eyes. RED EYES. Her voice, her voice. Something is wrong.

With a small internal yelp, Jane spun around to see Kiraa behind her, scowling and adjusting her glasses, book underarm. Her eyebrows were crinkled, half confused and suspicious.

It was obvious that the small Vietnamese girl was also uneasy. Her face had that expression of wanting to bolt from the scene. Kyraa's boot-clad feet twitched, and her free hand clutched at her jeggings. Her green t-shirt was beginning to stick to her skin in fear.

"I don't think coffee's the right choice. It dirties the taste of demigod."

Demigod?

What did that lady just call her?

She was off her rocker. Jane stared at the lady in shock, than in a crazy moment of time, she stared at a branded cup at the register.

"Theseus Super Water!" the label seemed to shout. Get your energy like one of the famous demigods of all time!

Theseus….

Then it clicked.

In her mythology book, many of the heroes were demigods. Spawn of the gods, half human, half mortal. The playing gods always went off with a new miss or mister, infuriating many. And it also mentioned that monsters would plague them, attempting to slay them.

"You know what I mean Jane Kim… and your friend over there…" She turned to face a shuddering Kiraa with knife like fangs.

That wasn't human. At all.

But… what? She was just a girl! So was Kiraa! So why did the woman look murderous, almost on the brink of killing everyone in the shop? This woman was insane!

But despite her dubious thoughts, she knew that this woman meant danger. This woman was wrong. This woman meant harm. She needed to get out of there, right now!

"Um… what?" Kiraa piped up uncertainly behind Jane, really trying to keep her breath controlled. They both were in an silent agreement. This lady was insane.

"Oh yes, spawn of the Wind! Your father imprisoned my sisters and me!" The lady leaned forward, her clawed fingers inching towards Kiraa's throat. "Funny how you have his disgusting features." Kiraa stiffened, but a flash of anger and fear was jumping from her eyes. "Oh yes, Child of the Wind. Even if I cannot execute revenge on your sorry excuse of a god for a father, I can still hurt his child!" she cackled madly, her claws and wings flapping forward.

With that, she lunged.

Jane had just a split second to register what was happening.

One minute ago, the crazy lady was behind the counter.

The next, she was flying through the air, chasing after a startled Kiraa who scrambled out of the monster's grasp.

The lady seemed to dissipate, lower torso morphing in a swirling vortex of wind, powering her over the shop. She knocked over rows and rows of screaming people who evacuated the shop in horror, the tables were upturned and cups knocked over, the liquid sloshing all over the floor.

Her face became transparent, though with very sharp looking fangs Jane did not want to take a chance with. Claws of electricity swiped at the cowering girl, pressed against the wall behind a metal table.

"What a great day it is!" the monster laughed. "A meal and revenge. Nemesis must be on my side!" Lightning coursed from the end of her fingers, and Kiraa pressed closer onto the table leg, squinting from the bright light only a few feet away from her. Her friend was going to die if Jane didn't do anything.

She felt angry, so she did what her mind told her to do. Jane was all up for peace, but this was crossing the line.

Her fingers locked onto the book she was holding earlier, and she flung the book towards the monster. The book went through her body, and Jane recoiled in horror. So, anything she threw at the monster would just go through?!

The creepy wind/tornado lady-thingy spun around to face Jane, face contorted in a feral snarl, and charged. Maybe it had smarted a bit. Jane smirked.

"For being a wind spirit, you sure are an air-head."

The lady's attention was diverted from Kiraa, and Jane tried to motion to her. Run! Jane mouthed, trying her best not to let the lady notice.

But I can't! Kiraa mouthed in reply. You're my friend!

Claws came close to her throat, and Jane jumped back in horror. She picked up a chair, and in just sheer blind action, she pitched it towards the predator. Again, the chair went through, and the lady screeched.

"You will be my appetizer, demigod!"

Jane ducked as the lady swooshed towards her with her wings. Being the clumsy idiot she was, her feet lost their position, and she stumbled towards the floor. Her body fell onto the ground, head-first. Now she felt dizzy, and held up her hands towards her head, trying the last attempt to live.

Well this is great, Jane thought sarcastically as she dropped the knife in sheer fear, I'm taken down by a tornado lady. Well, she thought. She did sort of have a good life. But as a last retaliation, she stared at the monster, her eyes clearly saying, You will not take my pride!

She lay there, eyes blazing, fists clenched, waiting for her impending doom.

It never came. Jane moved her eyes towards the monster, and realized that there was a new person at the place she was before.

It was a tall guy, about fifteen or sixteen, had a gleaming gold sword brandished at his hand, started to hack at the lady/monster/abominations of nature/spawn of the devil.

Two other kids, the girl about fifteen with tan skin and choppy brown hair and the boy with dark skin and curly hair, stood next to him. The girl had a dagger drawn, and the boy hefted a very dangerous looking mallet.

The tallest one, the blonde, was muscular, like a surfer. Sandy blonde hair moved in the wind the creature whipped up, and his electric blue eyes pierced into the monster's eyes. He moved towards the monster, and held up his sword at his enemy's throat, a warning.

"You. Will. Leave. Them. Alone."

Jane didn't ask who 'they' were. Trying to force the dizziness away from her head, she blinked rapidly, and forced herself in a sitting position.

The guy moved forward as the claws moved towards him. He jumped back, and swung his sword, his eyes narrowed. Claw and sword attacked each other, and some sparks flew when they ground against each other. Jane put her hands around her ears.

"Leo, Piper," he called to his friends who each turned at the mention of their names, "Get the girl out of here."

They nodded, and Jason turned back to his opponent.

Piper cursed.

The little girl's wide coffee brown eyes behind square-rimmed glasses flashed in pain as she pulled the girl unceremoniously across the hazardous floor, behind a table.

She doesn't weigh that much, Piper noted as she glanced down at the tiny girl.

The girl had long brown hair, like hers, but she had long sideswept bangs swept to the left side that curled around her chin, and the girl had a bump in her hair on the back of her head.

Her skin wasn't too tan, but tan enough to know that she was in good physical shape. She had very broad shoulders and a slightly upturned nose, slightly resembling a doll crossed with a pixie.

"Who… what?" The girl rasped as Piper squeezed her had reassuringly behind the table.

"Shhhh… It's okay. I'm Piper."

Soon, the lady became much more furious, and began to attack impulsively, screaming curses and the guy merely stepped up and back, and side to side. Even though the lady was powerful, her blows barely scathed him. After tense minutes of dodging and snarling between the both of them, Jane could notice that the monster was getting tired, yet the stranger appeared bored and tired.

His feet started to move rapidly, and his sword slashed even more quickly, and he started to take the offensive, moving towards the enemy. She screamed at him, but she was getting weak, and could only start to throw lightning towards him. Like hopscotch, he jumped side to side, the lightning scorching the walls of the café. A bolt of lightning went near Kiri, and Jane saw the pain in her friend's eyes as she scrabbled back from the intruding ray of light. She realized that the shrapnel that the lady had launched towards Kiraa had sunk into her leg, rendering her almost action-less. The older girl, Piper, quickly hurried over to her, and with worried eyes, gently moved the wounded girl out of danger. The other boy, however, raced forward, and his arm was a blur as he launched something at the monster.

"STUPID VENTI!"

A chair was flung towards the monster, and for a second, the monster was distracted. There was a solemn smile upon the guy's face as he moved forward, and his sword plunged straight into the monster's heart.

The lady/monster screeched, and powder erupted from her body, like a sandstorm in the Sahara. Lightning sizzled as the lady turned into the sand, her claws and body slowly disintegrating. The remains blew away from an invisible wind, disappearing into nothingness.

The guy turned around, his eyes flashing for a brief moment. But his face slowly curled into a smile. "Thanks for the help with that." he sighed, sheathing his sword into his leather scabbard. "I wish I had my coin back," He sniffed.

He started to walk towards the two of them, his hands held out in greeting. "My name is Jason Grace."

"Jane… Kim… Jane Kim," she said warily. She didn't take his hand, and hobbled to her feet. Stiffly, she said, "Thanks for the help, but I think Kiraa and I should get going."

She turned to her friend, but her heart sank.

Kiraa's face was contorted in pain, as she clenched the wooden table as Piper yanked the shrapnel out of her leg as Leo held her down. Kiraa yowled like a cat and thrashed, but slowed as Piper had the entire piece of shrapnel out.

"Kiraa!" Jane rushed to her friend, kneeling down and touching her forehead empathically. "My God… What happened?"

"I-OUCH!- just got hit with a piece of shrapnel. That's all," Kiraa said with actually cheeriness in her voice despite the situation they were in.

"She's fine," Piper said. Piper's voice seemed oddly melodic and comforting, and really soothed Jane's nerves. Her voice…. It felt powerful.

The blonde, Jason, hurried over and kneeled by Piper, examining Kiraa's leg as she glanced suspiciously at him and Leo as she clung to Piper's arm.

Jane had to sit down. Her head was spinning. Flying bird-ladies? Guys who could summon lightning? A boy who could summon hammer way too large for his toolbelt?

She felt dizzy, her senses overloaded. This wasn't real. It couldn't!

Jane was a logical person.

Logic did not include lightning-zapping guys and monsters that dissipated into sand.

"Hey." She jerked around as Jason touched her arm. "Yeah, this is a lot to take in. I've been in your shoes. But we need to get your friend help. Is there a place we can take her?"

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YOSH! Alrighty, m'dear readers. Thank you for your support, and I was very happy to see that we had gotten reviews! Creativity is also very pleased, but she has changed her penname. ^_^ I still call her Creativity, though. XD**

**Annyywaayyy... **

**REVIEW REPLY TIEM!**

**lloing: ****Thank you! Well, here's your update!**

**Crystalline13:**** Thank you! That really made us beam in happiness. Thank you for your support!**

**Okay... Let's see if there's anything else I need to tell you...**

**Ah!**

**You see, we haven't really decided on pairings, or if there will be pairings at all *chuckles*.**

**So, dear readers...**

**WE WILL SCREW WITH YOUR MIND!**

**That's right! **

**We'll be insinuating several pairings, between cannon and fannon characters. ^_^**

**Kukuku...**

**PREPARE TO HAVE YOUR MIND- BLOWN!**

(...)

Chapter Two

The five teenagers walking on the streets were quite a strange group, all different and shifty looking. Kimi was quite confused why people brushed by them without giving a single notice, not looking at the large sword sheathed in the blond boy's (Jason, whatever) pants, and dismissing the fact that her leg was clearly injured, or that Jane was carrying her piggy-back style, blood dripping grotesquely down her jeans. She winced as her injured leg bumped Jane rather roughly, and the throbbing pain coursed through her body.

"Ow! Watch that leg, would you!" Kimi exclaimed.

Jane's face looked stern and cold, but there was a ghost of apology present in her chestnut eyes. Her friend merely adjusted Kimi's weight on her back, and whistled softly. Trying to be nonchalant wasn't changing her personality to these people, Kimi noted.

"Man, for being so small, you're heavy!" Jane sighed.

The elfish looking boy snickered, his face filled with ignorant and infuriated amusement. The girl with cinnamon colored braids and the blue eyed boy rolled their eyes. It looked that they had gone through this many, many times. Prankster, much? Kimi fought back a smile, trying to look mad for that comment that Jane said.

"HEY!" Kimi snapped. She might eat a lot, but at least she exercised. Kimi did want to sock the Hispanic boy across his face, but then again she didn't. She was confused, so she settled for a glare his way, hoping it did its job.

"Geez girl! WHAT do you eat? Enchiladas?" the curly haired boy snickered. Her mouth opened in horror and she _tried _(tried being the operative word) stepped forward, only to realize again that her leg was hurt, and she was being carried by Jane. What a scatterbrain she was.

"Shut up. All of you. We have a wounded kid." The cinnamon haired girl snapped at them, her eyes flashing, and Kimi realized that her eye color shifted strangely.

Add eyes that shift colors all the time on the checklist of weird things. Whoop-dee-dang-doo…

"Yeah. Kimi. Seriously, rest a bit." Jane grumbled. She unleashed her coldest gaze at the Hispanic boy, and spat her next criticisms. "And you Spanish kid, stop irritating her."

"I'M LATINO! GET IT RIGHT!" the "Spanish kid" yelled in disgust.

"Neanderthal. Mexicana. Whatever." Jane sighed, her voice bored.

"I WILL GET YOU," he hissed. He then coughed his jacket sleeve theatrically, motioning towards the row of huge villa/mansion/thingies. "So where did you say where your house was?"

The smaller Asian girl's eyes lit up, and she tried to move her legs in excitement. "Just down the hill, at the end of the cul-de-sac-AAAAH! Dude! That HURTS!"

"Well, I'm sorry Mrs. Huffy-pants. Not my fault the road is bumpy," the older girl grumbled.

Kimi looked around again. No one even had reacted to the shout, they were just going through their daily lives like nothing had happened. Her mind was steadily getting tangled with this whole mess, and she was half tempted to wave her arms around and yell that she was getting kidnapped.

"Uhhh... Why isn't anyone noticing you guys' carrying me across the street?" she questioned, her curiosity taking the best of her. "Like, come on, isn't it obvious that I'm hurt?"

"Yeah, that's strange," Jane mused. Now that the question was rolling through her mind, she stared at the two boys and girls albeit inquisitively. Even though she didn't exactly trust them, even she wanted to know.

"Well… It's a bit difficult…" Leo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I think Piper would be better at explaining this type of… stuff."

"You know what, I'm pretty surprised that I haven't died of shock yet. I mean, really! How the heck did you get a sword?" Kimi broke in before any of them could speak. The two boys and other girl looked at each other, a flash of guilt in their eyes.

"Well..." Jason trailed off. He eventually started to stare at the ocean. "Piper, can you tell her why?"

Piper sighed, rubbing her hands together, like she was preparing for their reactions. "Prepare for the biggest headache yet." She pulled at a stray strand of chocolate-colored hair, trying to stall some time before she spoke. "Okay… You know the Greek gods, right?"

"Yeah…" both Asian girls said in chorus. Piper opened her mouth to continue-

"Hey! Isn't that your house?" the curly haired boy shouted, pointing his hand at a Spanish looking villa, with smooth white walls, and picturesque looking windows. Jane nodded in response. Yeah, this was Kimi's house, alright.

"Leo! Shut up! Stop interrupting," The girl with the braids barked. She put her hand to her head, but looked a bit sheepishly at them. "Oh well, I'll guess I'll tell you later. Let's get that leg looked at."

Piper went over to the terra cotta colored door and rapped two times. There was a silence until someone opened the door.

Kimi's cinnamon-haired mom's head popped out behind the looming carved oak door. "Yes?"

Kimi cleared her throat. "Well… Mom…. Uh, I got attacked by this thingy down at I-kinda-forgot-already and my leg was injured or somethin' and these… Uh, weird people saved us." She said the last statement rather begrudgingly.

Jane cleared her throat louder than the din of Leo protesting that, "I am NOT a weird, freak of nature 'Spanish kid'."

Keep telling yourself that, kid.

"Mrs. Hoang… I don't know what's going on…" Jane started.

"Mrs.… Hoang," Piper started, "Kimi's leg needs medical attention… May we come in? I'll explain everything…"

"Yes… Of course..." Kimi's mom stepped aside and Leo whistled.

"Whoa girl. This place is almost as swanky as Piper's." He kicked off his shoes and wiggled his toes, strolling through the huge marble-floored, painted white, ten-feet tall foyer. "Dang. You've been holding out."

"We've just met like, a couple minutes ago," Kimi pointed out, tugging off her boots with the help of Jane, whom in turn tugged her own shoes off.

Jason and Piper both took off their shoes, and followed the others to the large family room. Jane carefully set Kimi down on one of the yellow large couches, arranging her legs so they wouldn't cause her any pain. Normally, Kimi's mom would be complaining of the bloodstains on her couch, but instead she sat down with a dire expression.

"What did you say? You were attacked by monsters? Is… Is it time?" Her face was strained, and her voice was dangerously calm.

"Ma'm…" Piper reached over and empathically and lightly put her hand on Kimi's mom's arm. "She… We need to take her somewhere safe… You know where… yes? Did… did her father tell you?"

"Yes." Kimi's mother hung her head. "He told me this day would come," she sighed. "I suppose you should pack Kimi…"

"Mm." Said girl gave a noncommittal grunt. She turned to her friend. "Jane…? Can you- you know what to pack, right?"

"Yeah," her friend affirmed, nodding.

Jane abruptly stood up, and quickly strode down the marble hall. She left Kimi, her mom, and three kids left to talk.

(…)

Jane was sure to have her hands cleaned before touching Kimi's stuff, knowing the germ-a-phobic girl would throttle her even if she saw a speck of dirt on any of her possessions. She threw in Kimi's stuffed dog into the huge luggage/ duffel bag thingy she had retrieved from a cabinet in the hallway. She stroked the soft golden ears of the Labrador absentmindedly before placing it down. It was strange giving affection to a stuffed dog, and its dull, plastic eyes stared up at her. Her back protested against the weight of the bag, and she rubbed her back.

She looked around, and placed the bag onto the floor. It wouldn't be that bad if she took a little break, would it? So Jane sat down on the soft carpet, and she ran her fingers through the furry white surface. Everything was quaint and girly, the iridescent butterfly perched upon the mirror, and the painting of a place that she assumed was in France, with suave women and men walking about the streets. How pretty, and how bright the sun's rays were as she looked around the room.

She blinked rapidly, and stared the duffel bag.

Oh yeah. She was packing Kimi's bag.

Her legs cracked as she pulled herself back onto her feet, and she brushed the nonexistent dust off her clothing. She grabbed the bag's handles, groaning at the sudden weight. It was funny they keep traveling gear near the door.

It did make things much easier than embarrassing herself, but it was forbearing in a sense. It was almost like they wouldn't be back here for a long, long while.

Where is this camp, anyways? It was like some secret code word that Kimi's mother and the three strange teens had. Whatever it was, she didn't like it. It made her feel unsettled, like she was in some sort of plan that would fail miserably.

She shoved in Kimi's baby blankets- all five- knowing the girl would also throw a fit, if 'White 'chang' (pronounced 'jang', as she put it) was not there. Jane stuffed all the girl's toiletries, shampoos, soaps, her scrubby sponge, and whatever else the girl had, she noted with a sniff of distaste, in a plastic bag and added that to already full bag. Jeezus. The bag would explode before it would make it anywhere.

Jane saw the Kimi's expensive gray-and-yellow turnlock leather purse in the corner of the room. She hesitated for a second, before slinging it over her own shoulder. Why the girl needed a purse, she couldn't fathom. Jane much preferred storing any sort of things in her pockets. Whatever was in there, Kiraa guarded it with a rage. And Jane preferred not to face her when she was in that sort of mood.

Throwing in her kitty PJ's (leggings and a black shirt, of course, decorated with cats), and a couple of warm jackets, if it were to get cold.

Satisfied, she bobbed her head, and slung the bag over her shoulder. She just prayed that where ever they're going, the place had shampoo or something. Kimi and her own self didn't exactly smell very nice…...

(…)

"So… Um… Mom…" Kimi started smarmily yet unsure. "What secrets have you been keeping me from now?"

"Kimi…" Her mom glanced futilely at her daughter. "Too many. Too many."

"Well, yes, that clears it up perfectly," she replied mockingly.

"Uh…" Piper started uncertainly, "I don't mean to interrupt… Is… Kimi one of us? Like… Can we use ambrosia?"

Kimi's mother stared at Piper quizzically. "I don't know what ambrosia is… but if you're asking if she's a half-blood… Yes. She is."

"Half-blood?!" Kimi protested. "Hey, I'm pure Vietnamese! Or are you telling me I'm half Chinese or something?!"

"Uh, no." Leo had to stifle a laugh. "Just eat this."

He dug in Jason's backpack (which Kimi just noticed) and pulled out a baggie with some yellow jelly-like squares.

"Is that… Yellow JELL-O?" she said, eyeing the strange pastry-thing.

"Yes, I suppose you can say that," Piper sighed, exasperated. "Just eat it."

"What the-?"

As Kimi chewed the pastry, strange flavors exploded in her mouth. It tasted exactly like all the flavors of her favorite herbal teas her mom would buy for her!

"It's… A tea-flavoured pastry…" Kimi's mouth hung open. To top it off, the gash in her leg began to mend, a pink scar left on her leg. "That… That heals… deadly wounds… I think I'm going to faint…"

Leo regarded Kimi with disgust. "Ew! Tea? Seriously? Of all the foods, tea? That's for old people! Ew! You officially disgust me."

Kimi glared at him.

He glared right back.

At the moment, Jane tottered into the room, lugging a ridiculously huge bag.

"Impeccable timing, Jane," Kimi commented.

Jane groaned, and plopped the bag next to Kimi's feet with a herculean effort. "Packed your bags for you, Kimi. You can say thank you now."

Piper turned to Kimi's mom. "Ma'm… I think we should go."

"Yes!" Jason stood up wildly from his chair, eyes darting around madly. He noticed the strange stares he earned from his friends, and sheepishly sat down. "I mean, we should go as soon as possible. I mean… I- I think something is coming closer… and it's not friendly."

"Okay. Never doubt Sparky's predictions," Leo said solemnly, speaking to the group.

Jason glared at him and crossed his arms. "I told you not to call me that."

"Yeah, but it's pretty funny," Piper commented.

No response.

Jane cleared her throat. "Uh, Mrs. Hoang. How are- How will we get to this… Camp?"

All of them turned to Jason.

"Hey!" He held up his hands in defeat. "I didn't know we would pick up you two. We were just supposed to go on a nice vacation in Southern Cal."

"Great." Jane flopped dejectedly down on the couch.

"What now?" Kimi was looking rather disgruntled.

Kimi's mom sighed. She removed something from her neck, something metal and shiny. It was attached to a black silk cord.

"Here." She handed it to her daughter.

"Is this… A whistle?" Kimi turned it over in her hand. It was wrought of a delicate gold, with a strange inscription on it. It felt warm, yet cool at the same time to the touch, and Kimi suddenly had the strangest speculation the engraving translated to, "Where ever you go, the Wind and I will always be with you."

"Yes, it is." Kimi's mother stood up abruptly from the couch. "As seeing your leg is healed, I suppose you should go. Go outside, and blow the whistle. Then, your transportation will appear."

"But… Won't you be seeing us off?" Kiraa asked tentatively.  
"No." Kiraa's mother sighed, brushed her fingers over her daughter's cheek. "I've never lied to you, and I won't start now. I probably won't see you again until September, baby."

"Why not?" Kimi pressed, tears brimming, threatening to spill.

"It's complicated, honey. Just remember this," Kiraa's mom's voice cracked as she held her daughter's hand. "Where ever you go, the Wind is with you, and so am I."

(…)

It was a tearful good-bye.

Kimi's mother tearfully excused herself and bustled herself out of the room.

Kimi was in tears at this point, sniffling and wailing. Jane helped her fumbling friend stand up, and hobble to the front lawn.

The dark, ruddy-red oak door groaned open, and they all stepped out into the blinding sunlight.

It was dusk now. The sun was swallowed up by the ocean, casting a dazzling array of lights across the azure sea. Pinpoints of rosy light glowed in the chilling air, the stars and moon being taken over.

Piper, sensing the girl's grief, put a reassuring hand on the girl's arm, only to be brushed off by her steely-gazed companion, who threw her arm around the younger girl.

"You want to blow that whistle now?" she said softly, helping the girl raise the whistle to her lips.

Kimi closed her eyes, and blew with all her might.

The shrill, yet melodic sound rippled across the area, sending a blast of power that knocked Jason, Leo, Piper, and Jane over.

The sound spoke of the gentle yet stifling summer breezes, the refreshing and cool autumn breezes, the chilling winter breezes, and the caressing and sweet spring breeze.

"What-what was that?" Leo choked out as he stumbled to his feet.

"I-I don't know," Kiraa confessed, equally confused.

"Wait!" Jason barked, holding his hand up. "Do you hear that?"

Indeed they did. It was the sound of wingbeats, of a huge bird or something.

"Pegasi?" Piper guessed.

"Nope," Leo said, whose face slowly turned into one of awe. "Griffins!"

(…)

Despite the dreary situation they were in, Kimi had to gawk in astonishment, amazement, admiration, and something relative to… 'It's so cute! I want to hug it!' Then again, this was the girl who found 16-feet long Anacondas… Cuddly.

Well, it was only cute, and ONLY, to Kimi.

They were massive. That pretty much summed it up.

Black-as-night pelts were pulled over muscles, taut like corded iron. Great ashy-gray wings protruded from behind their shoulder blades, the primaries tipped black, like someone had dipped it in ink. For their forelegs, great, sharp talons replaced paws. A customary tail swished side to side, though the end quivered with ruddering and maneuvering feathers. A large squawk issued from the smallest one's deadly beak, which oddly seemed to lead the pack. All of their amber eyes glittered.

Kimi couldn't help it, really, she couldn't. She ran towards the smallest one, the one who had stepped forward. The insane girl caught the creature in a huge around its black-feathered neck, and the griffins flapped and squawked in indignation.

"You're just so cute! Yes you are, yes you are! Who's my good little widdle griffin? You are!" She rubbed the griffin behind its feather-tufted ears, and it purred in response, butting her stomach with its head affectionately.

The others watched on, morbid.

"It's…beautiful." Jane couldn't help but let that burst, but her eyes were filled with fear. They grew even wider when she realized Kimi was right next to the animal.

"Kimi!" Jane rushed forwards to grab her friend's arm. "That's a dangerous… Animal! Get away from it!"

"No way," the girl replied, already fond of the creature. Obviously, the new arrivals had lifted her spirits. "She's harmless! Aren't you, Dowager?"

"You _named _it?" The look on Jane's face was absolutely horrified.

"Dowager?" Jason questioned, stepping up. "I… I guess these are our ticket out of here…"

To prove his point, he tentatively reached out to the biggest one, an imposing, dark as night beast, and gingerly put a placating hand on its beak. The beast blinked in response, and softly chirped.

Jason was wide-eyed at the majesty of the beast. He scratched it behind the ears, and it made a sound akin to a cross between a trill and purr.

"Julius… Yes, that's a good name," Jason mused, patting his new companion.

Leo and Piper, in turn, stepped up to meet the griffins. A pretty griffin that looked rather delicate chirped and pranced over to Piper, butting her gently. Piper laughed and scratched it under its chin.

Leo 'meeped' in fear, before another griffin trotted up to him. Kimi could've sworn the mythical creature rolled its eyes as the Latino boy. The griffin squawked, and sat down next to Leo.

"Huh… Why are these… things, here?" Jane asked, arms crossed and glaring suspiciously at the creatures.

"Oh, they won't hurt you. I think," Kiraa chirped happily. "I think we're supposed to ride them, right?"

As in confirmation, Dowager (Which Kiraa decided was a girl) chirped, and lowered herself so Kiraa could clamber onto her back.

"Right on!" Leo grinned crazily, a wild light dancing as he plopped himself on the feathered creature. The creature gave a squawk of disgruntlement, before spreading its wings, poised to take in lift-off.

The rest sighed, and climbed onto their respective griffins.

Well, except for Jane. She stood there, arms crossed and glaring. There was a single griffin, who trotted nervously around Jane. The girl refused to make any movements towards the creature.

Kimi huffed. Her hands were deep into the griffin's feathered ruff, and she laid her cheek against Dowager's neck. "Come on, Jane. Don't be difficult. Jason said we need to leave. This is our ticket out."

"No. I am _not _touching that… thing." She scowled even deeper.

The last griffins finally gathered up its courage and nervously inched towards Jane. It gently trilled softly at the girl, with the birdy-eyes. Jane's scowl lessened, and she patted its head.

Kimi grinned. She could see the girl's resolve crumbled. No one could resist the call of the cute.

"Are you ready now?" Piper prompted, clutching her ride's ruff tighter.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" she sighed. She gripped the griffin's ruff and heaved herself on it's back. "Good… Girl?" She cooed uncertainly.

The griffin growled.

"Good… Boy."

The griffin snorted as if to say, "_Finally!"_

Jane couldn't help but grin at her griffin's impertinence.

But one problem was left unresolved.

"How're we going to stay hidden?"

"Well…" Jason rubbed his chin. "They'll probably blend in with the dark. And the Mist will cover us."

"Oh yeah," Kimi started slowly. "What's with all this, 'mortals' and 'mist' and 'half-blood' stuff? If I'm half Chinese, I'd like to kn- ACK!"

The griffins had simultaneously lifted up in the air, huge wings buffeting the surrounding area. Kimi shrieked, and hung onto Dowager for dear-life.

In a second, they lifted off into the air.

The great birds pumped their wings up and down, the wind gathering beneath the long primaries and secondary feathers. They glided through the night serenely, nary making a sound as they sliced through the air.

Kimi finally trusted herself to peek open an eye.

She gasped.

The flock was flying _in _the clouds. Tiny, misty water droplets stung her skin as they whipped through the clouds, and she couldn't help but laugh. Letting go of the griffin's ruff, she let her hands trail through the mist.

Jane was hanging on for dear life, so did Piper and Leo. Jason, on the other hand, looked quite content and serene.

"The sky's my home turf," he explained, banking right.

The other eagle-birds followed his lead.

"I can navigate without needing to. Below us, is the Sierra Nevada. We have a couple of hours before getting to New York…" his voice trailed off.

They flew in silence for a bit, the only sound the rhythmic beating of griffins' wings as they buffeted against the strong headwind.

Kimi frowned deeply. This headwind was definitely hinder them, and she just wanted to get somewhere safe as fast as she could.

Honestly, she knew she should be afraid. Today was just plain… weird. If anything went remotely wrong on a _normal day _she'd throw a tantrum… But today…

She sighed.

Everything was just too weird. She honestly didn't care anymore, since her nerves were stretched to the limit and she just gave in to the weirdness.

Kimi growled. Stupid headwind…

As if the wind had responded to her thoughts, the headwind ceased.

Jane gaped at her, and even Jason looked slightly confused.

"Wha-" Leo started.

He never finished.

A blasting force of wind came from behind, propelling the griffins at a breakneck pace.

Piper cheered.

Leo whooped.

Jason smiled.

Jane sighed.

Kimi grinned.

"Hey, you know… We still won't get to camp for a long time. Do you want to get some rest?" Jason looked pointedly at Kimi who was practically falling out of her feathered seat.

"Yeah-" she was cut off as she yawned"-sure."

She blinked once at Jane, who sighed as she realized her friend's tiredness.

Barely suppressing a smile, Kimi leant forward and laid against Dowager's warm, feathered neck.

And with a small grin, she fell asleep and was dead to the world.


End file.
